User blog:Mysteriousjamesdean/How To Earn Money Fast
For Beginners or Noobs: JOIN THE GROUP FOR THE BACKPACK! The second thing you should is to visit our Codes Page to get some quick coins. When you start off the game, you should probably be staying near the quartz level of the stone mining area, as they are highly valuable, easy to mine and not too far down in depth. If you don't have any friends to help you get there, just follow someone who is slightly better than you in mining. If you can, get three Ore Value hats equipped before you sell. It is still glitched, and it does triple your ore value instead of doing 1.3x. It will not appear to be 3x when you are in the actual mine, but when selling it does make a huge difference. With this money, you should spend it mainly on better tools. Once you are able to become independent of being with other people to get to the stone area in the beginner mine, Try and even out how much money you spend on the Backpack and Tools, as both become equally important at this point. Buying TnT and C4 is ideal since you can equip For Decent players(500k+ blocks mined) Once you hit 500k blocks, you want to jog right off into space where there will be more valuable ores, although the material gets tougher the rewards are better. If you are in the 500k+ blocks mined status, I am assuming you have a Doggy Pet and 3 Ore Value hats, which I recommend you put those all on when selling. When you are not selling, legendary hats are great for mining as most of them have amazing stats with the ore mining being +100 and speed being 1.1x or greater. Also, if you have legendary hats which do have an ore value greater than 1.1x like most epics, EQUIP THEM WHEN SELLING OH MY GOSH IT IS OP. Red Bandana, is super Over Powered, it is definitely a hat you need to equip when mining. This combined with sparkle time Valkyrie is probably the best set of legendaries one can own. For Pros (3,000,000+ blocks mined)(1+ rebirths) If you still don't have 500k blocks mined by your first rebirth, idk how you got here but that is what you should do before rebirthing again. For those who are over 500k+ blocks mined make sure you read the previous section. This area will contain 2 subsections, wanting to rebirth again, and staying put at your current rebirth level. If you want to rebirth again, you should look mainly for a friend who is good at the game(He/She can mine down to the 6th layer in space in only a couple minutes), always wear a good hat and pet with high ore values before selling, and buy the C4. Before you do your next rebirth, you want to make sure you have some spare pets/hats to sell so you can just sell up to the certain price of c4 and good backpack. Do not do this if you are a super high rebirth(20+). It will just be inefficient and a waste of time as you cannot sell for higher values as you play on the game. But going back to the C4, the c4 works well with a friend who can get deep as it is very easy to be independent in space with only a c4 while making great amounts of money. For me, usually after 1 mine with a c4, I can rebirth. (I am not a super high rebirth and I am just going off of what I did to get higher rebirths and my observations so if you are actually a super high rebirth please write down how you got there). If you want to stay at your current rebirth level to farm hat crates and epic egg crates then there is a catch. You have to rebirth 1 more time and then do not leave that same server while you are farming buying hat crates and epic egg crates. This is because it will stay at a lower price until you leave the server. If you rebirth twice, it will, however, adjust up one rebirth and therefore make it a very low amount harder. A c4 strat as mentioned previously is also very good for this, as it will get you a ton of money. If you can be on a private server while mining that would be great so the mine would not reset on you easily. If you do not have any friends* and since you are not looking to rebirth, just use the super ray gun and destroy your way down to the layer that has the 7500 strength blocks as that's where a high prevalence of OP ores are. Feel free to go however deep you want to though, as the prevalence gets better as you get deeper. Feel free to add/edit anything inaccurate or include your own tips especially if you are a super high rebirth. For Experts (20,000,000+ blocks and 10+ Rebirths) Coming after the editor finds a way to... Category:Blog posts Category:Player-Made Guides